A pic for a fic
by Lib89
Summary: Raccolta di 20 AkuRoku nate da alcune immagini AU, tutte scollegate tra loro, di genere diverso e rating che varierà dal verde al rosso.
1. 1 Pazzo per amore

Buongiorno a tutti! Il progetto " _A pic for a fic_ " nasce su facebook, quando su un gruppo è comparsa una carrellata di immagini AkuRoku (le bellissime immagini di Nijuukoo!) che mi ha provocato un'ondata d'ispirazione violenta. Risultato? In due giorni ho scritto qualcosa come quindici fan fiction, tutte brevi eh! Solo un paio sono venute un pelo più lunghe, ma erano esigenze di copione. Dicevamo, quindi abbiamo un'immagine per ogni fic (e io volevo mettere il link ma il sito non me lo permette uffa ç^ç), tutte AU e di genere e rating diversi. Spero che vi piacciano tutte, ma partiamo con la prima! Buona lettura!

* * *

 **Titolo** : Pazzo per amore  
 **Autore** : Lib89  
 **Genere** : Romantico  
 **Rating** : Verde  
 **Personaggi** : Axel, Roxas  
 **Avvertimenti** : AU, Slice-of-Life, Flash-fic

 **Disclaimer** : i personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono di proprietà Square Enix; le immagini non mi appartengono ma sono proprietà del rispettivo autore. La raccolta non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro.

 **Pazzo per amore**

Nella periferia di quella città caotica, i palazzi erano così vicini che qualche pazzo avrebbe potuto andare dal vicino semplicemente saltando da un balcone all'altro. Ma appunto, solo un pazzo ci avrebbe provato. In ogni caso si poteva tranquillamente dialogare tra vicini alzando di poco il tono di voce.

Da un paio di mesi, nell'appartamento di fronte al suo, si era trasferito un ragazzo forse di poco più grande di lui con una folta chioma di capelli rossi e due magnetici occhi verdi. Si erano conosciuti pochi giorni dopo il suo trasferimento, quando Roxas aveva portato la sdraio sul balcone mentre Axel -questo il nome del nuovo arrivato- stava sistemando una pianta rigogliosa sull'angolo più esposto al sole. Da lì si erano incrociati sempre più spesso, complice il fatto che il biondo poteva finalmente godersi le vacanze, passando i pomeriggi sul balcone ad ascoltare musica. Axel, però, evitava di disturbarlo quando lo vedeva lì sdraiato, finché non era Roxas a togliersi le cuffie per chiacchierare.

Quel giorno stava ascoltando una delle sue canzoni preferite a occhi socchiusi, gustandosi un ghiacciolo, quando scorse il suo rosso vicino con la visione periferica. Si voltò immediatamente, ricambiando il sorriso luminoso dell'altro con uno più discreto e gli fece un cenno di saluto -segno che per ora preferiva stare tranquillo. Compreso il suo messaggio silenzioso, Axel annuì e rientrò in casa propria, per ricomparire un paio di minuti più tardi con un aeroplanino di carta tra le mani e un sorriso birichino ad allungargli le labbra sottili.

Si tolse una cuffia, ma non fece in tempo a chiedergli nulla che l'aeroplanino volò verso di lui lentamente fino a cadergli perfettamente in grembo. Lo guardò un istante, completamente stranito, e notò delle scritte all'interno del foglio ripiegato. Posato ciò che restava del suo ghiacciolo, il biondo aprì l'aeroplanino e rimase senza fiato.

" _Non volevo disturbarti, ma ti amo e ci tenevo a dirtelo il prima possibile._ "

Quando si girò, rosso in viso e senza parole, Axel era ancora lì a sorridergli, con il viso poggiato sulle braccia incrociate.  
-Non sono abbastanza pazzo né coraggioso, altrimenti avrei già fatto il salto per raggiungerti e baciarti.- disse. -Ma se vuoi una prova del mio amore per te posso provarci.-


	2. 2 Bacio fatale

**Titolo** : Bacio fatale  
 **Autore** : Lib89  
 **Genere** : Drammatico  
 **Rating** : Giallo  
 **Personaggi** : Axel, Roxas  
 **Avvertimenti** : AU, Flash-fic, Shonen-ai

 **Bacio fatale**

Il vento e la pioggia si abbattevano su di lui con violenza, come a rimproverarlo per ciò che stava per compiere, i lembi del soprabito nero gli sferzavano le gambe e sbattevano sulla parete del castello come bandiere impazzite. Aggrappato al collo di un bizzarro gargoyle senza volto, ombra tra le ombre in quell'inferno d'acqua scrosciante, il sicario osservava dal basso la finestra illuminata e il suo occupante, che seduto sul davanzale osservava i boschi e l'orizzonte buio.  
Nonostante la posizione e il tempo avverso, il sicario restò in attesa finché il giovane principe non si allontanò dalla finestra, tirando appena le tende, e spense la lampada a olio, gettando la stanza nell'oscurità. A quel punto, il pugnale passò dalla mano ai denti e il sicario percorse l'ultimo tratto dell'arrampicata, arrivando sul corto davanzale esterno della sua entrata. Sorrise. Non c'era nemmeno un fermo degno di quel nome a chiudere i vetri e a rendergli l'impresa un po' più accattivante. Puntando i piedi e tenendosi con la mano sinistra al muro, l'assassino fece passare la lama nella fessura tra le ante e il gancino s'alzò in silenzio senza emettere un singolo gemito o scricchiolio.  
Quando posò i piedi all'interno della stanza, Axel ringraziò la presenza della moquette che attutì il rumore del suo ingresso. Richiuse immediatamente la finestra dietro di sé, per poi puntare gli occhi verdi verso l'interno della camera. Il letto a baldacchino era proprio di fronte a lui, le tende pesanti e scure erano tirate per impedire l'intrufolarsi di ogni raggio di luce molesto. Un altro sorriso, più simile al ghigno del gatto Cheshire, allungò le labbra del sicario; lui era una viscida creatura del buio, non avrebbe avuto problemi a passare quell'insulsa barriera, da cui giungeva il rumore di un respiro profondo.

Quando un tuono roboante sconquassò l'aria e un fulmine illuminò a giorno il cielo plumbeo, Roxas aprì gli occhi di scatto per lo spavento e nel vedere la figura incappucciata su di sé li avrebbe sgranati ancora di più, se solo avesse potuto. Si preparò a urlare, ma un bacio travolgente gli catturò la bocca privandolo del respiro, mentre un pugnale dalla lama bianca si macchiava di rosso nel suo petto, rubandogli la vita.


	3. 3 Momento perfetto

**Titolo** : Momento perfetto  
 **Autore** : Lib89  
 **Genere** : Introspettivo, Sentimentale  
 **Rating** : Verde  
 **Personaggi** : Axel, Roxas  
 **Avvertimenti** : AU, Flash-fic, Shonen-ai

 **Momento perfetto**

La città era incredibilmente luminosa, ma il cielo che la sovrastava lo era molto di più. Il braccio della galassia pareva infatti un cuscino di velluto dalle sfumature viola e blu cosparso di diamanti e pietre scintillanti di ogni colore e dimensione, come a ricordare agli uomini mortali che le loro luci erano solo pessime imitazioni della luce delle sue preziose stelle.  
Nell'osservare quello spettacolo mozzafiato, Roxas capì d'aver trovato il suo momento perfetto. Un vento leggero gli agitava le ciocche bionde e la fresca erba su cui era seduto, gli occhi celesti rivolti all'insù e le braccia posate sul ginocchio. Si corresse immediatamente quando si accorse che mancava ancora qualcosa al suo momento. Abbassò la mano sinistra e in un battito di ciglia trovò quella del ragazzo sdraiato lì accanto. Incrociò le loro dita e fece aderire i palmi, in una stretta salda. Pur dormendo, Axel aveva risposto al suo muto e quieto richiamo perché si erano giurati di esserci sempre l'uno per l'altro.  
Ora, si disse Roxas, il momento era davvero perfetto.


	4. 4 Desiderio al telefono

**Titolo** : Desiderio al telefono  
 **Autore** : Lib89  
 **Genere** : Erotico  
 **Rating** : Arancione  
 **Personaggi** : Axel, Roxas  
 **Avvertimenti** : AU, Flash-fic, Yaoi

 **Desiderio al telefono**

Roxas ringraziò Dio, Buddha e tutte le divinità che gli venissero in mente, per essere sul proprio letto, perché sapeva che se fosse stato da qualsiasi altra parte sarebbe caduto a terra per il tremore delle gambe causatogli dall'eccitazione. Con un gemito languido continuò a massaggiare la propria erezione con la mano destra, mentre la sinistra si aggrappava al telefono quasi con disperazione, come se sentisse la mancanza di un'altra mano e cercasse di agguantarla tramite il cordless. All'ennesima scossa di piacere, il biondo si ritrovò a bocca aperta, in cerca di altro ossigeno da mandare ai polmoni bisognosi, e con il nome dell'amante che gli scivolava via dalla lingua come una preghiera.

Dall'altra parte della linea, a molti chilometri di distanza, Axel sospirò e piegò la testa all'indietro sullo schienale reclinabile della comoda poltrona da ufficio che gli impediva di ritrovarsi sul pavimento. Esattamente come il suo compagno, la mancina era stretta al cellulare, mentre la dritta gli stimolava ritmicamente il membro pulsante.

Al sentire il suo nome pronunciato a mezza voce tra sospiri e mugolii, il rosso percepì il sudore che dalla fronte passava alla tempia e aumentò il ritmo, sicuro che Roxas stesse facendo lo stesso. Riuscì a immaginarselo senza difficoltà, al buio nella loro stanza, la schiena premuta contro il cuscino -sicuramente il suo-, il viso arrossato sulle gote e gli occhi bagnati di libidine. Quella visione gli risultò fin troppo realistica e incredibilmente eccitante, e lo fu così tanto che raggiunse l'apice del godimento con un gemito forte e liberatorio.

Il biondo lo imitò poco dopo, con un breve urlo di piacere a cui era mescolato il suo nome, e Axel fremette, perché se ne fosse stato capace sarebbe venuto di nuovo al solo sentirlo.

Con il respiro pesante e il braccio sinistro scosso dai tremiti, Roxas deglutì. -M-Mi manchi…-  
Axel sorrise e chiude gli occhi con un sospiro. -Anche tu, ma vedrai che una settimana passa in fretta.-  
-Mh…-  
Quella risposta titubante e poco convinta lo incuriosì, perché era certo che il suo amante volesse dirgli qualcos'altro. –Che cosa c'è?-  
-D-Domani… lo facciamo ancora?- balbettò Roxas e Axel non fece alcuna fatica a figurarselo.  
-Ti chiamo io.- confermò, allentandosi ulteriormente la cravatta per poi concedersi una risatina. -E pensare che all'inizio mi avevi dato del pervertito senza speranza!-  
-Guarda che lo sei ancora… e anche più di prima visto che mi hai… corrotto al lato oscuro…- replicò il biondo, sbadigliando qui e là.  
Questa volta il rosso rise di cuore. -Fiero di esserlo allora.- affermò divertito, prima di addolcire il tono. -Ti amo.-  
Il bofonchio che ottenne in risposta gli suggerì che il suo compagno stava cedendo al sonno.  
-Buona notte, Roxas.-  
-'Ntte…-


	5. 5 Chain of Memories

**Titolo** : Chain of Memories  
 **Autore** : Lib89  
 **Genere** : Fluff  
 **Rating** : Verde  
 **Personaggi** : Axel, Roxas  
 **Avvertimenti** : AU, Flash-fic, Shonen-ai, Slice-of-Life

 **Chain of Memories**

Scavando nell'ennesimo scatolone, finalmente Axel esultò di trionfo.  
-Ehi Roxy! Le ho trovate!- chiamò, sedendosi per terra in mezzo a quattro o cinque album di fotografie e cominciando sfogliare l'ultimo che aveva trovato.  
In breve, il biondo lo raggiunse e gli sedette accanto, stringendo una decina di foto tra le dita. -Sei sicuro che sia questo?-  
-Più che sicuro! Guarda qua…- rispose mettendo il dito su un'immagine. -Questo non è tuo fratello quando si è mezzo ubriacato alla festa di Demyx ed è saltato addosso a Riku?-  
Roxas rise quasi fino alle lacrime. -Sì, hai ragione! Il giorno dopo Riku mi ha riportato Sora in lacrime e non sapeva come farlo smettere!-  
Il rosso annuì e sfogliò le pagine dell'album finché non cominciò a trovare dei posti liberi da cui le foto si erano staccate durante il trasloco. Insieme ricomposero quella catena di memorie, un pezzo per volta, ricordando i momenti belli e quelli brutti e ogni persona che avevano incontrato lungo quel percorso.  
Ritrovate anche le foto delle loro prime uscite le guardarono con affetto e si scoccarono un'occhiata complice, prima di scambiarsi un bacio, facendo ombra a uno scatto di pochi anni prima che li ritraeva nella stessa posa.


	6. 6 Incontri in libreria

**Titolo** : Incontri in libreria  
 **Autore** : Lib89  
 **Genere** : Fluff, Sentimentale  
 **Rating** : Verde  
 **Personaggi** : Axel, Roxas  
 **Avvertimenti** : AU, Flash-fic, Shonen-ai

 **Incontri in libreria**

-Il prossimo!- esclamò la voce dell'impiegato della libreria, facendo entrare il visitatore successivo.  
Axel si concesse un sospiro e un sorso d'acqua dalla bottiglia che teneva nascosta sotto il telo blu che copriva il tavolino. Non gli dispiaceva dedicarsi ai suoi lettori, ma almeno cinque minuti di pausa quella sottospecie di armadio con i dread poteva concedergliela. Alzò lo sguardo, pronto a preparare un sorriso smagliante, ma gliene uscì uno intenerito alla vista del ragazzo biondo che avanzava lentamente, quasi con timore, ma con gli occhi brillanti di gioia e un sorriso timido.

Il rosso lo osservò attentamente e si soffermò sul pendente a croce che il biondino portava al collo. Lo guardò incredulo per un momento, poi rivolse un sorriso accattivante al nuovo arrivato.

-Allora, come si chiama questo fan così fedele?- chiese, prendendo una copia del libro e cambiando la penna nera con una rossa.  
-Roxas…- disse lui, giocherellando col pendente.  
-Roxas, eh?- ripeté. -Bel nome, complimenti.- aggiunse, tenendo inclinato il volume per non far vedere in anticipo ciò che stava scrivendo. -Dimmi un po', dove sei riuscito a procurarti la collana del protagonista di quel mio vecchio libro? Era un'edizione limitata di parecchio tempo fa.-

-Ah, questa?- asserì Roxas, abbassando gli occhi azzurri sulla croce di metallo. -L'ho fatta io.- confessò con orgoglio, attirando su di sé lo sguardo smeraldino dello scrittore. -Mio padre è un fabbro, quindi non è stato un problema procurarmi i materiali per creare lo stampo e fondere il metallo.-

-Beh, allora doppi complimenti!- esclamò Axel, terminando la dedica. -Vivi in questa città, Roxas?- domandò ancora, apponendo la propria elegante firma e ottenendo un assenso. -E la conosci bene?-  
-Conosco Twilight Town come le mie tasche.-  
-Benissimo!- replicò il rosso con un sorriso, porgendogli il libro e scoccandogli un occhiolino. -Allora domani alle otto fatti trovare al Destiny.-

Roxas arrossì di colpo e annuì, poi accennò un inchino e quasi scappò via. Giunto in strada e recuperato il fiato che aveva trattenuto, aprì la copertina del nuovo libro di Axel Asakura e ancora una volta gli mancò il respiro.

" _Sei carino, sai? Questo qui sotto è il mio numero di cellulare, chiamami se non trovi il posto che ti dirò tra poco._ "

Gli ci volle un po' per ricordarsi a quale posto facesse riferimento e per realizzare che il suo idolo gli aveva appena chiesto un appuntamento in uno dei locali più tranquilli e indisturbati della città.


	7. 7 Tutto per lui

**Titolo** : Tutto per lui  
 **Autore** : Lib89  
 **Genere** : Malinconico, Sentimentale  
 **Rating** : Giallo  
 **Personaggi** : Axel, Roxas  
 **Avvertimenti** : AU, Flash-fic, Shonen-ai, Contenuti Forti

 **Tutto per lui**

Aggrappandosi alle stampelle, Axel scese dall'aereo con le sue sole forze, rifiutando l'aiuto del personale di volo o di chissà chi altro. I suoi pochi averi erano stipati nello zaino che portava sulle spalle, saltò quindi la fila al ritiro bagagli e proseguì verso l'uscita dell'aeroporto. Guardava dritto avanti a sé, concentrandosi al massimo per mantenere l'equilibrio e al contempo ignorare gli sguardi incuriositi o colmi di pietà delle persone che gli camminavano attorno.  
-Axel…- soffiò una voce poco distante, attirando la sua attenzione.

Solo in quel momento si rese conto quanto gli fosse mancato il ragazzo biondo che lo guardava con occhi larghi e lucidi. Era soprattutto per lui che era partito per combattere quella terribile guerra. Era per lui che aveva accettato di tagliarsi i capelli rossi di cui andava tanto fiero. Era per lui che aveva mantenuto il sorriso e coltivato anche la più flebile delle speranze nei momenti bui. Ma era solo per lui che aveva avuto il coraggio di sopravvivere a quell'esplosione inattesa che gli era comunque costata un caro prezzo.

Ignorò le lacrime che avevano preso a scorrergli sul viso e sorrise. -Roxas…-

Il biondo lo fissò dall'alto al basso, sconcertato e spaventato dai cambiamenti che aveva subito. I suoi bei capelli non erano ancora ricresciuti e i suoi occhi solitamente luminosi erano quasi spenti, ma a lasciarlo senza fiato fu il nodo che chiudeva la gamba sinistra del pantalone mimetico all'altezza del ginocchio. Ora capiva il motivo del suo congedo e capiva anche perché non aveva voluto dirglielo con una traballante conversazione telefonica di pochi minuti.

Il sorriso che gli rivolse, però, era sempre lo stesso.

Piangendo, Roxas gli corse incontro e gli gettò le braccia al collo, nascondendo il viso nella sua spalla e sorreggendo il suo peso quando Axel abbandonò la stampella destra per stringerselo contro e baciargli il volto. Respirò a pieni polmoni il suo profumo, rimasto uguale a come lo ricordava. Forse meno intenso e coperto appena dall'odore della guerra e del disinfettante, ma era ancora il profumo del suo Axel.


	8. 8 Domande scomode

**Titolo** : Domande scomode  
 **Autore** : Lib89  
 **Genere** : Comico  
 **Rating** : Verde  
 **Personaggi** : Axel, Roxas, Sora, Riku  
 **Avvertimenti** : AU, Flash-fic, Shonen-ai

 **Domande scomode**

-Ti avevo detto di prendere l'uscita per Traverse Town, ma tu no, piuttosto che fare un po' di strada in più preferisci il traffico in autostrada!- esclamò il rosso, schiaffando una mano sulla mappa stradale.

Il guidatore sospirò, portandosi una mano alla fronte e alzando lo sguardo al cielo. -Calmati Axel, è solo un po' di traffico delle cinque, non è la fine del mondo.- replicò Roxas. -Dovresti prendere esempio dai bambini, loro non si sono lamentati nemmeno una volta da stamattina.-

I due pargoli seduti sui sedili posteriori diedero loro un'occhiata silenziosa prima di tornare a concentrarsi su panino e bibita.

Sul volto di Axel si mostrò un'espressione oltraggiata. -Mi stai dando del moccioso?! A me?!-

Esasperato, il biondo gli puntò contro gli occhi celesti, ben visibili nonostante gli occhiali da sole. -Se non la smetti immediatamente non ti darò qualcos'altro per un mese.-

Axel sbiancò, mettendo in risalto i tatuaggi che aveva sul viso. -N-Non puoi essere serio…- balbettò.

-Oh, sono molto serio.- confermò Roxas. -In bianco per un mese se non la finisci di lamentarti.-  
-Ma… ma amore… non puoi…-

-Cos'è che non puoi zio Roxas?- intervenne la vocina di Sora dalle spalle del suddetto parente. -Cos'è che non vuole darti, zio Axel?-

I due adulti gelarono e il biondo maledisse suo fratello Ventus per aver trasmesso tutta la propria curiosità alla sua prole. -Ma niente Sora, non preoccuparti. Sono cose da grandi.-

Il bambino sbatté le palpebre, dubbioso come e più di prima, quindi si voltò verso il suo amico. -Ehi Riku, ma tu hai capito di cosa parlano?- bisbigliò, completamente ignorato dalla coppia davanti che aveva ripreso a bisticciare come aveva visto fare spesso alla sua amica Kairi quando non voleva cedere la propria bambola alla cuginetta Naminé.

-No.- rispose il bimbo con i capelli argentei, dando un morso al suo panino. -Ma in qualche modo lo scopriremo.-

Il castano annuì determinato, stringendo il mignolo con l'amico per suggellare la loro promessa.


	9. 9 Angurie

**Titolo** : Angurie  
 **Autore** : Lib89  
 **Genere** : Comico  
 **Rating** : Verde  
 **Personaggi** : Axel, Roxas  
 **Avvertimenti** : AU, Flash-fic, Shonen-ai

 **Angurie**

Per quante maledizioni aveva lanciato, Demyx doveva essere morto, sepolto, risorto e morto di nuovo. Mannaggia a lui e alle sue scommesse idiote. Come aveva potuto perdere a una gara di resistenza di ballo? Domanda stupida visto che si parlava di Demyx e dell'argento vivo che aveva addosso, si disse Axel con un sospiro, mentre spingeva il carrello verso la cassa numero otto, presidiata dal commesso che tanto gli piaceva. E giustamente doveva farsi notare con una figura di merda. Ovvio.

Almeno il supermercato era deserto a quell'ora.

Si schiarì la voce e salutò con cortesia, ottenendo un'allegra ma stanca risposta, evidentemente anche il biondino dei suoi sogni non vedeva l'ora di andarsene a casa a riposare. Facendo finta di nulla, Axel cominciò a mettere i suoi acquisti sul tappeto della cassa che li accompagnò verso il lettore del codice a barre uno dopo l'altro.

Quando passò la terza anguria, il commesso -che il cartellino identificava come Roxas- inarcò un sopracciglio e guardò il suo cliente abituale che gli rivolgeva un'arrossata espressione neutra, ma che stava mantenendo con evidente fatica, quindi si sporse dalla cassa e squadrò il contenuto del carrello. Il cliente, ormai con la faccia rossa come i suoi capelli, teneva tra le braccia una quarta anguria, mentre il carrello sembrava contenerne un'altra decina.

-Quante…?-  
-Nove.- soffiò Axel, sentendosi morire dall'imbarazzo.

Roxas sbatté le palpebre e tornò al suo posto, annullando tutto lo scontrino. -Se volevi chiedermi di uscire bastava chiederlo. Non c'era bisogno di far finta di comprare tredici angurie.- sospirò, chiedendo al cliente di riportare la merce dove l'aveva presa, mentre lui chiudeva la cassa.

Axel trotterellò fino al cesto delle angurie e pensò che forse Demyx poteva morire una volta sola invece di due.


	10. 10 Il principe biondo

**Titolo** : Il principe biondo  
 **Autore** : Lib89  
 **Genere** : Generale/Introspettivo  
 **Rating** : Verde  
 **Personaggi** : Axel, Roxas  
 **Avvertimenti** : AU, One-shot, Shonen-ai

 **Il principe biondo**

Il soldato lo spinse ancora una volta e quasi inciampò nei suoi stessi piedi nudi, che calcavano il pavimento di pietra godendo della sua frescura. Dopo giorni -quanti non avrebbe mai saputo dirlo- passati a camminare sulla rovente sabbia del deserto quel fresco era un toccasana, ma in quel luogo non avrebbe avuto altro di cui gioire. Era fuggito dalle catene dei mercanti di schiavi ed era stato catturato dai soldati del figlio del sultano, e non riusciva a immaginare cosa poteva attenderlo oltre la bella porta intarsiata d'oro che sorgeva alla fine di quel lungo corridoio. Nervoso, cercò di muovere le mani legate dietro la schiena, ma i nodi gli permisero di muovere solo le dita.

Quando le ante si aprirono, i suoi occhi verdi si spostarono da una parte all'altra incuriositi, non era mai stato in un palazzo, men che meno nella sala di un principe. Di nuovo, il soldato lo intimò caldamente a proseguire aiutandosi con la scimitarra che gli pendeva dal fianco e Axel obbedì, ormai arreso a quel futuro incerto che nella peggiore delle ipotesi lo avrebbe visto divorato da qualche belva per il divertimento del sultano o impiccato la mattina seguente.

Avanzò nella grande sala di pietra chiara e immediatamente fu investito da un profumo dolce che quasi lo stordì. Infine guardò dritto avanti a sé e vide due uomini possenti vestiti come il soldato che l'aveva condotto fin là, ma armati di lunghe lance dalla lama curva, in piedi ai lati di uno scranno candido e morbido su cui sedeva il figlio del sultano. Egli era vestito di un leggero abito blu e ricoperto di gioielli, aveva persino una corona posata sui capelli biondi, ma i suoi occhi celesti lo incantarono come la più subdola delle magie. Il principe lo guardava quasi con noia, con il viso sorretto dal palmo della mano e il gomito puntato sul bracciolo del suo trono.

Alla fine, il primo gradino del rialzo su cui sedeva il padrone del palazzo lo colse impreparato e picchiò un ginocchio prima che il soldato alle sue spalle lo afferrasse per un braccio per sostenerlo, ma solo per fargli salire in fretta i rimanenti scalini. Infatti, non appena ebbe raggiunto il cospetto del principe, venne spinto in ginocchio e tenuto malamente per i capelli, per costringerlo ad alzare il viso. Il nobile padrone di casa ora lo studiava dall'alto e un'espressione curiosa aveva sostituito quella annoiata. Egli inclinò il capo e un lungo orecchino gli carezzò la guancia per poi scivolare via dal suo viso, quando il biondo si raddrizzò per sporgersi verso di lui.

Per istinto, Axel si ritrasse quando la mano piccola del principe gli sfiorò il volto, ma il soldato strinse la presa sulle ciocche rosse, obbligandolo a stare fermo e ordinandogli in silenzio di non sottrarsi all'esame. Le preziose dita inanellate si spostarono sul suo viso con delicatezza, facendo attenzione quando incontravano qualsiasi ferita, specialmente quella che aveva sanguinato fino a due giorni prima sullo zigomo destro. Infine, i palmi del biondo aderirono alle sue guance e gli occhi azzurri studiarono i suoi verdi come le foglie di palma.

-Lo abbiamo trovato che vagava nel deserto, a poca distanza dall'oasi.- informò il soldato dai capelli azzurri, rispondendo a un cenno silenzioso del padrone. -È riuscito a fuggire dai mercanti di schiavi, ma da quello che ha raccontato, della sua carovana è sopravvissuto solo lui.-

Il principe annuì. -Qual è il tuo nome?- chiese con voce tranquilla, carezzandogli le ciocche rosse vicine alle orecchie.

Incredulo di fronte a quella domanda posta con tanta gentilezza, impiegò qualche secondo a ritrovare la propria voce. -…Axel.-

-Fatelo pulire e curare.- disse poi. -Desidero che non gli sia fatto altro male. Desidero che Axel resti con me.-

-Sì, mio principe.- rispose prontamente il soldato prima di liberare le mani del ragazzo inginocchiato. -Forza, andiamo.-

Intontito, Axel si lasciò tirare in piedi e condurre fuori dalla fresca sala, con gli occhi del biondo puntati alla schiena. Tornati nel corridoio, deglutì e si voltò a guardare l'uomo accanto a sé.

-Cosa mi succederà ora?-  
Gli occhi dorati del soldato incontrarono i suoi e un sorriso ambiguo gli allungò le labbra fini. -Sei appena diventato il favorito del principe Roxas, congratulazioni.- lo informò, per poi ridere della sua espressione sbigottita. -Non temere, ti troverai bene qui, e da come ti guardava, credo proprio che il principe non si stancherà di te troppo presto.-

-…e quando si stancherà di me? Mi ucciderà?-

Una mano rassicurante gli si posò sulla spalla. -Se fossi finito nelle mani dei soldati del sultano, probabilmente saresti già morto, ma il principe non è cattivo. Quando e se succederà, ti terrà qui a palazzo in ogni caso.-

Con un sospiro, Axel annuì. Questa nuova vita era l'ultima a cui avrebbe mai pensato.


	11. 11 Incubo Scarlatto

**Titolo** : Incubo Scarlatto  
 **Autore** : Lib89  
 **Genere** : Erotico, Sovrannaturale  
 **Rating** : Rosso  
 **Personaggi** : Axel, Roxas  
 **Avvertimenti** : AU, One-shot, Yaoi

 **Incubo Scarlatto**

Il demone sovrastò l'umano col suo nero corpo e puntò gli occhi verdi sul suo viso per introdursi nel suo sonno e donargli incubi strazianti o sogni talmente lussuriosi da fargli desiderare la morte per il troppo piacere. Trovò il suo biondo divertimento immerso in un bel sogno, fatto di baci e carezze e amori sussurrati all'orecchio. Il demonio dai capelli rossi ghignò, mettendo in mostra i canini appuntiti e chinò il volto sul collo della sua vittima, lasciandovi umidi baci e roventi lappate che gli procurarono sospiri languidi e mugugni sconnessi.

In quel sogno fresco e dolce ora divenuto un inferno di peccato, Roxas vide il suo amore tramutarsi in un diavolo vestito di nero dalla lunga coda appuntita, le ali da pipistrello e due corna caprine in mezzo a una chioma di capelli rossi come il fuoco. In un battito di ciglia, il biondo si ritrovò privo di abiti, sdraiato su un letto e con i polsi legati sopra la testa. Impaurito e tremante, non trovò la forza né la voce per opporsi al tocco del demone, che vezzeggiò il suo corpo fino a condurlo sull'orlo della pazzia. Poco dopo, un urlo di dolore misto a piacere lasciò con violenza le sue labbra quando il membro eretto del demonio si fece strada nel suo corpo con un'unica spinta.

Nel mondo reale, Axel, l'ottavo demone delle cerchie dell'Inferno, si leccò le labbra nel vedere la sua vittima contorcersi sotto di sé, mentre il viso gli si arrossava e il sudore gli imperlava la fronte, appesantendo le ribelli ciocche bionde. Gli occhi verdi brillarono nel buio della stanza e il sogno di Roxas si fece ancora più intenso.

Il diavolo aveva preso possesso della sua bocca e pareva implacabile nei suoi affondi, che miravano sempre allo stesso delicato punto. All'improvviso, il rosso si fermò e solo in quel momento Roxas si accorse del proprio membro eretto e pulsante. La lingua ardente gli bagnò l'orecchio e poi scese sul collo e la spalla strappandogli mormorii spezzati e ignorando completamente il suo bisogno. Frustrato, il biondo si ritrovò a pregare il suo torturatore affinché lo toccasse. Quello rise e gli morse la spalla, mentre una mano dai lunghi artigli andava a stimolare l'erezione della sua vittima e il biondo quasi si maledisse per averlo chiesto.

Le dita affusolate si muovevano ritmicamente avanti e indietro, aumentando e diminuendo la velocità in maniera studiata, per evitare di fargli raggiungere l'orgasmo tanto desiderato. A un tratto, però, il demone lo penetrò di nuovo, stavolta lentamente, seguendo il ritmo della propria mano, finché i loro bacini non si toccarono. Tutto si fermò e Roxas restò senza fiato. Schiuse gli occhi azzurri e finalmente incrociò quelli del diavolo che aveva tramutato il suo bel sogno in un bagno di peccato. Quelle ferine iridi verdi sembravano colme di divertimento e per nulla soddisfatte di quanto ottenuto fino a quel momento, infatti quella libidinosa danza riprese e lui urlò di godimento e sofferenza insieme: le spinte erano forti e decise, ma la mano che stringeva il suo membro era semplicemente perfetta. Combattuto, Roxas non poté far altro che gemere e tremare e rabbrividire per quell'insieme confuso di sensazioni che lo scuotevano da capo a piedi.

Quando il suo respiro si fece ancora più veloce, il biondo inarcò la schiena e si liberò nella mano del demonio, che gli allargò le gambe per impedirgli di serrarle, e prese a spingersi in lui con ancora più foga. Presto anche il diavolo giunse all'apice del proprio piacere e riversò un getto di seme rovente, che lo lasciò senza fiato. Chiuse le palpebre sugli occhi nebulosi, Roxas ringraziò il cielo che quello strano sogno colmo di lussuria fosse giunto al termine.

-Non mi era mai capitato un bocconcino così succulento, sai?- mormorò una voce suadente accanto al suo orecchio, costringendolo a svegliarsi.  
Incredulo si ritrovò a specchiarsi in una coppia brillanti occhi verdi che sormontavano un diabolico sorriso divertito.  
-Pronto per il secondo round?-


	12. 12 L'impossibile

**Titolo** : L'impossibile  
 **Autore** : Lib89  
 **Genere** : Malinconico  
 **Rating** : Giallo  
 **Personaggi** : Axel, Roxas  
 **Avvertimenti** : AU, Flash-fic, Shonen-ai  
 **NdA** : Parlando della fic, sarò sincera, questa è una di quelle che mi piacciono meno, ma il giudizio è vostro! Buona lettura!

 **L'impossibile**

Anche prima di quell'inferno, il mondo era sempre stato una vera merda. Aveva imparato che allo schifo non c'era mai fine, ma questo… questo virus andava ben oltre ciò che si sarebbe mai aspettato. Il giorno prima avevano una vita tranquilla e il giorno dopo dovevano combattere per salvare quella stessa vita di cui avevano presto dimenticato la serenità.

Un peso contro la sua spalla lo riscosse da quelle tetre riflessioni e quando abbassò lo sguardo, trovò il suo compagno biondo profondamente addormentato con un braccio abbandonato in grembo e l'altro lungo il fianco, la mano ancora salda sulla pistola. Sospirò e sistemò meglio il fucile contro l'altra spalla. Sapeva che prima o poi Roxas sarebbe crollato per la stanchezza e le borse scure sotto gli occhi ne erano la conferma.

Dovevano raggiungere l'aeroporto il prima possibile perché non potevano andare avanti in quel modo, scappando da orde di mostri per risparmiare le munizioni che stavano per esaurirsi, e passare all'arma bianca era rischioso. Il piano per l'indomani era già stato deciso e se avessero trovato una macchina in buone condizioni e con il serbatoio pieno avrebbero raggiunto la loro meta in meno di un giorno. L'aeroporto era fuori città, ma non ci volevano più di tre ore ad arrivarci. Il problema restava uscire dal centro abitato il prima possibile e augurarsi che le strade fossero sgombre di mostri.

Axel passò il braccio attorno alle spalle di Roxas e poggiò il viso sulla sua testa, stringendoselo contro. Avrebbe fatto l'impossibile per salvare entrambi.


	13. 13 Fuochi e lanterne

**Titolo** : Fuochi e lanterne  
 **Autore** : Lib89  
 **Genere** : Fluff, Romantico  
 **Rating** : Verde  
 **Personaggi** : Axel, Roxas  
 **Avvertimenti** : AU, Flash-fic, Shonen-ai  
 **NdA** : Questa è un'altra fic che mi convince poco, più della precedente, ma non del tutto. Il giudizio comunque è sempre vostro. Buona lettura!

 **Fuochi e lanterne**

Con un dolce sorriso e gli occhi pieni di meraviglia, Roxas liberò la sua lanterna, spingendola verso l'alto insieme alle compagne, mentre Axel lo abbracciava da dietro e gli posava un bacio tra le ciocche bionde. Il minore tenne gli occhi fissi sulla propria lanterna, finché questa non si perse in mezzo alle altre, ma nemmeno così riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo da quello spettacolo magico e silenzioso a cui sarebbero seguiti i fuochi d'artificio. Il cielo nero si riempì di nuove stelle e la luna piena in mezzo a esse pareva una gigantesca perla pronta ad accoglierle nel suo reame. Di fronte a tanta bellezza, Roxas rimase quasi senza fiato.

-Ti piace?- gli sussurrò Axel all'orecchio.

-Sì, grazie per avermi portato qui.- rispose lui, appoggiandosi al suo petto caldo e baciandogli la guancia.

-Sapevo che ti sarebbe piaciuto. In più, è di buon augurio per le novità e le nuove nascite, più che perfetto visto che da domani vivremo insieme.-

Sbalordito, il biondo si girò per guardarlo negli occhi. -Significa che…?-

-Ho trovato una casa perfetta per noi.- rivelò con un sorriso. -Oggi ho finito di portare le mie cose, domani penseremo alle tue.-

Felice come mai prima di quel momento, Roxas gli saltò al collo per baciarlo e mormorargli il suo amore sulle labbra.


	14. 14 Onore o amore

**Titolo** : Onore o amore  
 **Autore** : Lib89  
 **Genere** : Drammatico, Triste  
 **Rating** : Arancione  
 **Personaggi** : Axel, Roxas  
 **Avvertimenti** : AU, Flash-fic, Shonen-ai

 **Onore o amore**

Con un gemito si ritrovò spalle al muro e istintivamente mise il coltello davanti a sé. Il suo assalitore si fermò appena in tempo per evitare di restare trafitto, ma la punta dell'arma gli trapassò la pelle e il suo sangue ne macchiò la lama lucida.

-Bastardo…- sibilò Roxas tra i denti, mentre le lacrime gli solcavano le guance passando sulla ferita aperta sotto l'occhio sinistro. -Sei un maledetto bastardo Axel… o farei meglio a chiamarti Lea?! Eh?!- sputò con rabbia, mentre il rosso lo guardava dall'alto e puntava i palmi sul muro dietro di lui, la katana sempre stretta in mano.

-Mi dispiace Roxas.- disse lui con voce atona, incolore. -Non ho altra scelta. Credo che tu mi capisca.-

-No che non capisco!- ribatté. -Io…- si morse il labbro fino a farlo sanguinare. -Io mi sono… innamorato di te.- rivelò con dolore nella voce. -Tu invece mi hai avvicinato solo-

-Solo per eseguire un ordine, già.- completò, zittendolo e spingendosi avanti, incurante della lama che affondò ancora di più nel pettorale. -Siamo stati sfortunati.-

Ostinato, il biondo scosse la testa. -Potevi-

-Cosa Roxas?- chiese brusco, interrompendolo di nuovo. -Tradire il Clan? Non c'è posto per i traditori a questo mondo, Roxas. Una volta che tradisci non riuscirai mai a riscattarti in nessun luogo.- spiegò fissandolo negli occhi larghi, pieni di paura e dolore. -Forse, in un'altra vita, mi sarei potuto innamorare anch'io di te.-

Accecato dalla rabbia provocata da quelle ultime parole, il biondo si gettò in avanti con un grido disperato e spinse il coltello nel petto dell'altro, che sgranò gli occhi incredulo. Lea abbassò lo sguardo e trovò il componente del Clan avversario premuto contro di sé, scosso dai singhiozzi.

Tossì e il sangue gli macchiò le labbra allungate da un sorriso divertito. -Allora li sai usare gli artigli, eh gattino?-

La katana cadde a terra e il rosso crollò in ginocchio sorretto dal biondo che lo colpì con un pugno.

-Maledetto…- disse ancora Roxas, con il volto bagnato di sangue e lacrime, mentre l'uomo di cui si era innamorato scivolava via dalla sua presa, esalando l'ultimo respiro.


	15. 15 Morbidi incubi

**Titolo** : Morbidi incubi  
 **Autore** : Lib89  
 **Genere** : Comico  
 **Rating** : Verde  
 **Personaggi** : Axel, Roxas  
 **Avvertimenti** : AU, Flash-fic

 **Morbidi incubi**

Axel si strofinò gli occhi con forza, sicuro al cento per cento di aver immaginato tutto. Quando però tolse le mani e rialzò le palpebre trovò esattamente la scena che sperava fosse solamente un'allucinazione. C'era Roxas, il suo bellissimo e amato Roxas, seduto per terra contro il divano, telecomando alla mano per fare zapping e fin qui era tutto normale. La stranezza cominciava con il peluche che il biondo teneva in grembo e che continuava con tutti quelli che erano stati messi comodamente seduti sopra e attorno al divano. Guardando attentamente, Axel inorridì: erano due Minnie di due dimensioni diverse quelle? E l'orso megalomane di Toy Story?

Finalmente il suo dolce compagno di vita si accorse della sua presenza. -Oh, ciao Axel, vuoi unirti a noi?-

Il rosso deglutì e puntò lo sguardo in quello nero dell'altro. …nero? Sfregandosi di nuovo gli occhi, Axel realizzò che i bellissimi occhi azzurri di Roxas erano diventati due bottoni neri come quelli dei peluche.

-Coraggio Axel, unisciti a noi.- disse ancora il biondo, con la bocca chiusa, ormai divenuta una linea piatta fatta con un filo di lana.

Indietreggiando, Axel si accorse che qualcosa non andava: perché guardava tutti dal basso adesso? Spostò lo sguardo su di sé e vide che mani e piedi erano diventati quattro sacchettini rosa, gambe e braccia completamente sparite e il suo corpo si era trasformato in un salamotto di stoffa con dentro tanti sassolini.

Urlando di terrore puro, Axel riemerse dal proprio incubo giusto in tempo per sentire in pieno il dolore di uno schiaffo ben assestato sulla sua guancia destra, che lo lasciò senza fiato.

-Ti sei calmato adesso?!- la voce seccata di Roxas lo raggiunse come un miraggio, infatti rivolse al proprio compagno uno sguardo attonito.

Il biondo indossava il pigiama, ma non era davanti al divano in mezzo a un'orda di inquietanti pupazzi, era accanto a lui, nel loro letto.

-Roxy?- chiamò in un sussurro, portandosi una mano alla guancia offesa.

-Si può sapere che diavolo stavi sognando? Ti sei messo a gridare come un pazzo, ti stavano torturando forse?- indagò il più piccolo, scrutandolo con gli occhi azzurri.

-Roxy?- ripeté il rosso.

-Cosa?-

-A te non piacciono i peluches, vero?-


	16. 16 Freddo piacere

**Titolo** : Freddo piacere  
 **Autore** : Lib89  
 **Genere** : Erotico  
 **Rating** : Rosso  
 **Personaggi** : Axel, Roxas  
 **Avvertimenti** : AU, One-shot, Yaoi, Lemon  
 **NdA** : Salve! Avrete capito leggendo qui sopra che l'atmosfera cambia radicalmente e che l'ambiente si scalderà parecchio, nonostante il titolo della fic kukuku~ Preparatevi a leggere qualcosa che potrebbe sorprendervi! *prepara i bagagli* ...questi? Solo nell'eventualità che quanto scritto non vi soddisfi e vogliate farmi la pelle, prevenire è meglio che curare no? *fugge* Buona lettura!

 **Freddo piacere**

Fu un bacio dolce e insistente a recuperarlo dal mondo dei sogni, ma si svegliò completamente quando si accorse di avere una benda sugli occhi e i polsi legati alla testata del letto. Protestò verso le labbra posate sulle sue e il contatto s'interruppe.

-Che diavolo…?-

La risata di Roxas lo zittì. -Tranquillo Axel, non sei stato rapito né altro. È solo qualcosa che voglio provare.-

Il rosso inarcò un sopracciglio. -E da quando ti piace questo genere di cose?-

-Come ho detto è qualcosa che voglio provare. Ci stai?- domandò infine, per poi rubargli un altro bacio leggero.

Attirato dall'intraprendenza del compagno ed eccitato dalla situazione, Axel ghignò. -D'accordo Roxy, vediamo cosa t'inventi.-

Il biondo gli lasciò un altro bacio a fior di labbra prima di allontanarsi. Affidandosi all'udito, capì che Roxas s'era spostato verso il proprio comodino e aveva smosso qualcosa per poi tornare subito da lui e sollevargli la canottiera che aveva usato per dormire. Reclinò il capo all'indietro quando il compagno prese a baciargli il collo, lentamente e soffermandosi più del dovuto sul pomo d'Adamo. Era così rilassato e preso da quella morbida scia da non aspettarsi per nulla la mossa successiva: un cubetto di ghiaccio gli venne posato sul petto. Sussultò con un piccolo strillo che fece ridere Roxas, mentre indirizzava il gelido oggetto verso il suo capezzolo destro.

A quel primo cubetto ne erano seguiti altri due, ma era stato un processo lento e quasi snervante per Axel, ma anche terribilmente eccitante visto che il suo biondo aguzzino si era premurato di raccogliere ogni goccia di acqua fredda con la bocca e con la lingua. Lo aveva stuzzicato ovunque, scendendo dal petto verso il ventre e finalmente aveva raggiunto i boxer. Tra i sospiri di piacere e frustrazione, il rosso pregò che Roxas dedicasse qualche attenzione al suo membro, che premeva con insistenza sulla stoffa dell'intimo nero.

Le labbra di Roxas tornarono sulle sue e in qualche modo riuscì a trascinarlo in un bacio rumoroso e appassionato, vincendone la supremazia finché non si separarono per bisogno d'ossigeno.

-Come va?- osò chiedere il biondo all'orecchio dell'altro.

-Una meraviglia…- rispose Axel, muovendo un po' le mani. -Andrebbe ancora meglio se-

Di nuovo, Roxas riuscì a zittirlo, posando la mano aperta sulla sua erezione ben in risalto sotto l'intimo, procurandogli così una serie di gemiti soddisfatti e di sollievo. Fino a quando non si fermò un'altra volta.

-Oh, andiamo Roxy… Per quanto ancora vuoi torturarmi?- si lamentò.

-Non per molto, tranquillo. Vuoi farmi provare un'altra cosa?- chiese il biondino, giocando con l'elastico dei boxer.

Il rosso annuì in fretta. -Tutto quello che vuoi, purché ti sbrighi…-

Ottenuto l'assenso desiderato, le morbide e rosee labbra di Roxas si tirarono in un sorriso quasi diabolico, quindi riprese il suo gioco. Con un gran sospiro di ringraziamento da parte di Axel, i boxer furono rimossi e gettati sul pavimento senza riguardi, e posizionatosi tra le gambe dell'amante Roxas avvolse la bocca attorno al membro pulsante. Nel frattempo, la mano destra raggiunse il secchiello dei cubetti e presone uno se lo rigirò tra le dita per qualche secondo per smussarne gli angoli.

-Pronto Axel?- domandò, tenendo la mano libera sulla coscia del rosso, che sudato e col respiro accelerato ci mise quell'attimo a rispondergli.

-P-Pronto per cosaaaah!-

Quasi gridò quando avvertì il gelo del ghiaccio all'interno del suo corpo, ma il suo folle compagno non gli diede il tempo di lanciare insulti né altro, perché tornò a dedicarsi alla sua erezione sfruttando mano, lingua e bocca, mentre le altre dita giocavano col cubetto gelido, allargandogli l'apertura. Il tutto facendo in modo che non raggiungesse l'orgasmo. Se non l'avesse amato, probabilmente l'avrebbe ucciso nel sonno alla prima occasione quel biondo demonio.

Dopo che anche il terzo cubetto di ghiaccio si era sciolto ed erano cessati i brividi, con il membro eretto e dolorante lasciato brutalmente a se stesso quando era arrivato il secondo, Axel si arrese alla crudeltà del suo amatissimo fidanzato. Ansante, sudato e sull'orlo delle lacrime, non poteva però dire di non essere ancora eccitato nonostante tutto, perché Roxas, per fortuna, aveva fatto le cose per bene -tranne il privargli quell'orgasmo che desiderava da minuti interi. A tutto c'era un limite e lui l'aveva raggiunto da un po', infatti, il salto verso la pazzia era ormai prossimo.

-Roxy…- lagnò, allungando l'ultima lettera e ricevendo un bacio in risposta. -Possiamo finire…? Per favore?-

-Mmh…- il biondo sembrò valutare la questione. -Posso fare ancora tutto quello che voglio?-

All'improvviso, Axel non era più troppo sicuro. -…sì? Dipende?-

-Ti stai rimangiando la parola data?- chiese. -Non avrai mica paura, vero?-

-No, certo che no…-

-Allora?- insisté il biondo, sfiorandogli il basso ventre con la punta delle dita.

-Sì, d'accordo!- sibilò il rosso a denti stretti, stringendo i pugni.

Soddisfatto, Roxas si tolse rapidamente i pantaloncini e i boxer chiari, quindi tornò in mezzo alle gambe dell'amante che tremò quando lo obbligò ad aprirle.

-Ehm… Roxas?-

-Solo per questa volta, ok?- replicò l'interpellato. -Ovviamente, se ti piace lo rifacciamo.-

Il biondo si spinse in lui piano e senza fretta, per dargli tempo di abituarsi all'intrusione, che fortunatamente non gli provocò troppo dolore, solo fastidio, che presto mutò in piacere e gli fece inarcare la schiena quando i loro bacini si toccarono. A un suo cenno, Roxas cominciò a muoversi e al suo ritmo si mosse la mano sulla sua erezione, provocandogli gemiti su gemiti e lasciandolo quasi senza fiato.

Non ci volle molto perché entrambi raggiungessero il culmine del loro piacere che era cresciuto sempre di più a ogni passo di quella tortura giocosa che Roxas aveva messo in moto. Sciolti tutti i suoi legami, Axel rilassò le spalle con un sospiro di sollievo e stanchezza, poi lanciò un'occhiata inquisitoria all'amante che gli rispose con uno sguardo innocente fino all'assurdo, come per dirgli che lui voleva solo giocare.

Volgendo gli occhi al soffitto, il rosso dichiarò la resa. -Sì, va bene, mi è piaciuto. Contento?- domandò, ottenendo un assenso. -Mi piacerebbe sapere come diamine hai fatto a inventarti una cosa simile.-

Ripensando a ciò che gli avevano raccontato suo fratello Ventus e Vanitas sulla loro relazione, Roxas dedusse che era meglio tacere.


	17. 17 Oblivion

**Titolo** : Oblivion  
 **Autore** : Lib89  
 **Genere** : Angst, Triste  
 **Rating** : Arancione  
 **Personaggi** : Axel, Roxas, Riku, Sora  
 **Avvertimenti** : AU, Shonen-ai, One-shot, Contenuti Forti  
 **NdA** : Questa One-shot è stata difficile da scrivere, tutto perché era il periodo in cui mi aveva presa un blocco di quelli atroci che mi torturava da un mese. Sapevo perfettamente cosa volevo scrivere, ma semplicemente non ci riuscivo, come spesso capita. Alla fine, per fortuna, scrivere questa fic mi ha ridato un barlume di ispirazione e poi il resto è venuto da sé. Questa fic è lunga, molto più lunga delle precedenti ed è un po' diversa rispetto alle altre, spero che questo non sia un problema. Inoltre, credo che meriterebbe un approfondimento, ma mi direte voi. E ora buona lettura!

 **Oblivion**

Quando gli tolsero la maschera che da giorni gli copriva la metà superiore del viso, Axel si guardò attorno confuso e spaesato. Non riconosceva il luogo in cui si trovava, né i due ragazzi che aveva davanti, che continuavano a chiedergli se stesse bene. Eppure, quegli occhi azzurri preoccupati gli sembravano familiari.

C'erano tanti rumori tutt'intorno a lui e tante voci, così sommesse da sembrare un coro in preghiera, ma nessuna pareva capace di risvegliare qualche ricordo nella sua mente sonnolenta. Poi delle mani si posarono sulle sue spalle e lo scossero con forza e il suo nome urlato insieme all'ordine di svegliarsi sembrarono far scattare qualcosa. Sbatté le palpebre sugli occhi verdi e all'improvviso, riconobbe Riku.

L'argenteo lo fissava ansioso a labbra serrate, probabilmente con i denti così stretti da far male. Accanto a lui vide Sora, i pugni chiusi con forza sulle ginocchia posate sul pavimento coperto di paglia e schizzi e gocce di sangue scuro.

Si portò una mano alla nuca per cercare di placare un dolore pulsante che aveva preso a battere come un martello. Non ricordava nulla degli ultimi giorni. Quanti ne erano passati, poi, per lui era un altro mistero.

Fece per alzarsi in piedi -forse muovendosi avrebbe sbloccato la propria memoria-, usando la mano libera, ma questa era invece impegnata a stringere qualcosa. Abbassò lo sguardo e trovò l'impugnatura di una frusta. Fu allora che notò il proprio vestiario: gli abiti neri orlati di giallo tipici di un domatore di bestie feroci fasciavano il suo corpo alla perfezione. Si chiese perché fosse vestito in quel modo; confuso, Axel continuò a guardarsi finché non vide anche su di sé delle macchie scure, che subito identificò come sangue. Sollevò la frusta e se la portò davanti agli occhi, confermando i propri pensieri: anch'essa era sporca di sangue, che ancora scivolava sulle tre corde sottili che la componevano. Era stata usata da poco, e intuì che doveva essere stato lui stesso a usarla, ma non lo ricordava.

Riportò lo sguardo sugli amici e un nome si fece largo nel caos dei suoi pensieri. Fissò Sora e finalmente capì perché quegli occhi azzurri gli erano sembrati così familiari.

-Roxas.- disse in un sussurro. -Dov'è Roxas?-

Lentamente la sua memoria si ricompose: era fuori con Roxas quando un gruppo di individui vestiti di rosso e oro e dal volto coperto da inquietanti maschere inespressive, li aveva circondati. Aveva fatto giusto in tempo a mettersi davanti al compagno poi tutto si era fatto buio e il suo ricordo seguente era una sola frase, un ordine: "Doma la bestia.".

L'orrore gli riempì lo sguardo e rubò il colore dal suo viso già pallido. Non capiva perché, ma una voce interiore gli stava urlando di trovare il suo compagno, il suo cuore però a quel pensiero fremette di qualcosa simile alla paura. Scattò in piedi, frusta ancora in mano, barcollando sulle gambe malferme, e i due amici si mossero con lui, pronti a sostenerlo se fosse caduto. Axel si guardò in giro alla ricerca di Roxas e solo in quel momento studiò l'ambiente in cui si trovava: gli sembrò di essere all'interno del tendone di un circo, di dimensioni più piccole e fatto di cemento, perché indubbiamente tutti quegli eleganti spalti composti da sedie di pregiata fattura poggiavano contro una parete e non contro la tela di una tenda. Lui si trovava al centro dell'arena, proprio sotto il cono di luce principale, intorno a lui c'erano movimenti continui. Vide i suoi compagni correre da una parte all'altra con urgenza e gli uomini di basso grado li seguivano a ruota, spesso portando persone ferite sulle spalle.

Alla fine, il suo udito captò una voce amica in tutta quella cacofonia e si girò di centottanta gradi. Demyx era seduto di fronte a qualcuno seduto sui sacchi di sabbia che delimitavano l'arena e con un'esclamazione di vittoria fece cadere una coppia di pesanti e spesse manette di metallo e la loro catena. Alzò il viso e sorrise alla persona appena liberata dai suoi vincoli, gli disse qualcosa, ma l'attenzione di Axel era tutta per il capo chino di Roxas e i suoi polsi arrossati.

Quasi inciampando nei suoi stessi piedi corse dai due, senza far caso alle persone che rischiava di travolgere lungo la strada, Sora e Riku costantemente al suo fianco si scambiarono sguardi ancora più preoccupati.

Avvertendo del movimento alla propria sinistra, Demyx si voltò e un sorriso mesto gli allungò appena le labbra. Sfiorò l'amico biondo con una carezza sulla fronte e si fece da parte, lasciando spazio al rosso, che cadde in ginocchio di fronte all'oggetto della sua ricerca disperata.

-Roxas…- soffiò con il fiato corto, gli occhi sgranati e una strana sensazione di gelida paura a stringergli il petto. -Roxas…?- chiamò ancora, alzando la mano libera per carezzargli la guancia.

Il biondo però si ritrasse e scivolò da dov'era seduto, girandosi e mostrando parte della schiena, le catene che ancora legavano le sue caviglie tintinnarono, mentre le braccia tremanti sostenevano il suo peso, poggiandosi al pavimento.

Puro orrore prese possesso del volto ormai cinereo di Axel, che non poteva far altro che guardare le ferite sottili che costellavano la bianca schiena di Roxas. Verticali, orizzontali e diagonali, orribili squarci sparsi e in tutte le posizioni che si potevano immaginare, sfregiavano la pelle sottile. Alcune erano ancora sanguinanti, altre slabbrate e circondate di sangue secco, altre ancora erano già coperte da una crosta rugosa e scura, che sicuramente si sarebbe rotta al primo movimento brusco. Per fortuna, pensò il rosso inconsciamente, quello spostamento non lo era stato. Tentò di avvicinarsi, ma il biondo si allontanò di nuovo, gli occhi bassi.

Axel si sentì morire. Si chiese perché Roxas lo stesse rifiutando, ma la risposta era già lì, nella sua mano sinistra e nelle macchie che scurivano e bagnavano la sua giacca nera. Diede un cauto sguardo all'oggetto che teneva tra le dita e come se si fosse scottato lo gettò via per poi stringere il pugno nell'altra mano. Tornò a guardare il suo compagno e si avvicinò di un passo, cadendo in ginocchio.

-Roxas?- sussurrò ancora.

Questa volta, il più giovane si lasciò avvicinare, ma la testa rimase china con la frangia bionda a celargli lo sguardo. Axel osservò ogni sfregio, ma nemmeno uno riuscì a restituirgli la memoria di ciò che aveva compiuto. Ripeté il nome dell'altro e gli prese il volto tra i palmi, sollevandolo per poterlo guardare negli occhi. Gelò e il respiro gli venne meno. Gli occhi azzurri di Roxas, solitamente caldi, vivi e limpidi, ora erano spenti, scuri e vuoti, come un pozzo nero e in apparenza senza fondo.

-Cosa… Cosa ho… fatto?- balbettò Axel, sentendo le lacrime scendere senza freni sulle guance.

Fece salire la mano sinistra tra le ciocche bionde, mentre l'altro braccio lo avvolse attorno alle spalle di Roxas per tirarlo verso di sé. Nascose il viso tra i suoi capelli e chiese perdono. Axel implorò il perdono del suo compagno per ciò che aveva fatto, per non ricordarlo e per non aver impedito che accadesse. Invocò un Dio che forse nemmeno esisteva e chiese anche il suo perdono, infine pregò. Pregò affinché Roxas tornasse da lui, perché in quegli occhi vuoti di lui non c'era traccia e forse non ci sarebbe stata mai più.

 **.: [°°°] :.**

 _Quando riprese i sensi, Roxas si accorse immediatamente che era tutto sbagliato._

 _Indossava solo i pantaloni, polsi e caviglie erano legati con delle catene ed era chiuso in una gabbia di solido legno, talmente piccola che gli concesse solamente di sedersi, e solo da un lato era dotata di fredde sbarre di metallo. Ciò che più lo preoccupò fu il fatto di essere solo._

 _Si portò una mano alla nuca e sibilò quando i polpastrelli trovarono il punto in cui l'avevano colpito per renderlo innocuo. In un flash ricordò l'aggressione di quegli uomini vestiti di oro e rosso e la resistenza opposta sia da lui che dal proprio compagno. Si avvicinò alle sbarre, chiedendosi dove li avevano portati e quanto tempo fosse passato da quel momento. Cercò di scrutare nel buio di quel luogo, ma non riuscì a distinguere nulla di più che sagome di oggetti che potevano essere casse o altre gabbie come la sua. Fece per chiamare il compagno, per assicurarsi che almeno fossero insieme, ma un grido di rabbia squarciò il silenzio._

 _Roxas riconobbe immediatamente quella voce e non gli riuscì più di urlare il nome di Axel, probabilmente non l'avrebbe nemmeno udito. Non l'aveva mai sentito così infuriato né gridare in quel modo per opporsi a qualcosa che non voleva fare, ed ebbe paura._

 _La sua paura poi mutò in terrore quando un ultimo urlo di dolore riecheggiò tra le pareti di quel luogo sconosciuto, per poi gettarlo di nuovo in un silenzio angosciante. Senza accorgersene, chiamò il compagno in un sussurro, facendo sembrare il suo nome quasi una preghiera._

 _Poco dopo, ci fu uno sfarfallio di luci e tutto si illuminò. Alla vista di ciò che lo circondava, Roxas indietreggiò con gli occhi sgranati. Di fronte a lui c'erano altre gabbie, anch'esse occupate da persone che tuttavia, non sembravano turbate da tutto quel trambusto. Quegli uomini e quelle donne, vestiti di stracci laceri e sporchi, giacevano immobili sul pavimento della loro gabbia, dando la schiena all'esterno, come se non volessero essere disturbati._

 _Sobbalzò quando un pugno si abbatté con violenza sulla parte superiore della propria gabbia, che anticipò il ghigno divertito di un uomo con la parte superiore del viso coperta da una maschera nera._

 _Roxas lottò e si oppose, tentò di mordere lui e il suo compare che dopo averlo tirato fuori dalla gabbia, lo trascinarono lungo un corridoio per gettarlo in una specie di arena da circo coperta di paglia e delimitata da sacchi di sabbia. Un mormorio di voci gli fece alzare lo sguardo e incrociò tanti volti di tante persone che lo osservavano da dietro le loro maschere simili a quelle di un elegante carnevale._

 _Lo schiocco di una frusta contro la sua schiena nuda lo fece gridare dal dolore e si girò istintivamente per affrontare il suo aggressore. La sua rabbia, però, si sciolse come neve al sole e il suo cuore s'incrinò. Avrebbe riconosciuto quella chioma rosso fuoco ovunque, esattamente come gli occhi verdi che lo fissavano dalle fessure della maschera bianca e gli ipnotici ghirigori rossi. Quegli occhi però non erano luminosi e vividi come li conosceva, erano gelidi, spenti, e lo fissavano senza alcun barlume di riconoscimento. E forse fu quest'ultima cosa a gettarlo nel panico._

 _-Axel?- mormorò, e la frusta schioccò di nuovo sul suo braccio destro, che scattò a protezione del viso. -Axel cosa fai?! Fermati! Axel!- urlò poi, cercando di alzarsi in piedi, ma fallendo miseramente a causa della catena che gli legava le caviglie e che lo fece cadere sul fianco._

 _La frusta si abbatté su di lui senza pietà, strappandogli gemiti e grida di dolore. Le lacrime gli bagnarono le guance e quando tornò a voltarsi trovò Axel a guardarlo dall'alto, inespressivo e privo d'emozioni come un boia pronto a eseguire il suo dovere._

 _E quando giunse l'ennesimo colpo di frusta, Roxas sentì il suo cuore rompersi in mille pezzi._


	18. 18 Dietro l'angolo

**Titolo** : Dietro l'angolo  
 **Autore** : Lib89  
 **Genere** : Generale  
 **Rating** : Verde  
 **Personaggi** : Axel, Roxas  
 **Avvertimenti** : AU, Flash-fic  
 **NdA** : Per accompagnare la lettura consiglio questo brano (copiate il titolo nella barra di ricerca di youtube!): One Piece - Bink's Sake (Violin solo)

 **Dietro l'angolo**

L'autunno stava per giungere al termine. Le foglie ingiallite e secche cadevano dai rami con piccoli schiocchi, tingendo i marciapiedi di colori caldi e danzando con i colpi di vento. All'ennesimo alito di fredda brezza, Roxas si chiuse meglio il colletto della giacca e serrò la presa sul bicchiere di caffè bollente che teneva in mano e quella del braccio sul giornale tenuto contro il fianco, per poi affrettare il passo. Non era in ritardo per la lezione, ma l'aula sarebbe stata sicuramente calda. Svoltò l'angolo e si diresse con passo celere verso l'università, anelando il calore delle quattro mura che lo avrebbero ospitato quella mattina.

Gli mancava da percorrere il vialone, costeggiato da querce impreziosite da chiome color oro, come sempre pieno di studenti e professori che andavano nella sua stessa direzione, quel giorno però, oltre al chiacchiericcio della gente Roxas udì qualcosa in più. Una melodia dolce, quasi malinconica, prodotta dalle gentili corde di un violino. Si fermò per un attimo e si guardò in giro, in cerca della fonte di quella sinfonia e la trovò all'incrocio più avanti. Un ragazzo vestito degli stessi colori degli alberi se ne stava all'angolo del marciapiede di fronte a suonare il suo violino.

Il biondo riprese il cammino con passo più lento, volendo ascoltare il più a lungo possibile quella melodia nostalgica, che sapeva di tramonto e vecchi ricordi. Raggiunto l'altro marciapiede, Roxas osservò il ragazzo con attenzione: maglia gialla come le foglie di quella stagione, pantaloni marroni, felpa scura a righe gialle con la zip aperta e le maniche tirate ai gomiti, sulla testa un berretto di lana grigia copriva la maggior parte delle ciocche rosse come il fuoco. Il viso dalla pelle chiara -forse troppo, visto che sembrava pallida- era disteso ma concentrato, le palpebre calate sugli occhi dal colore che non avrebbe saputo indovinare, parevano dar vita a quelle due lacrime tatuate sugli zigomi. Ai suoi piedi, coperti da un paio di vecchie scarpe logore, stava la custodia dello strumento, aperta e contenente qualche moneta e un paio di banconote di piccolo taglio.

Gli si fermò accanto, a pochi passi, rapito da quella musica che sembrava poter andare avanti per sempre e che non l'avrebbe mai stancato. L'archetto si muoveva con fare sinuoso, quasi si trovasse nell'acqua e fosse docile come un'alga, anziché rigido come un fusto.

Il forte rintoccare del campanile vicino lo destò da quello stato di trance in cui era caduto, e Roxas si accorse che stava cominciando a farsi tardi. Si frugò velocemente nelle tasche con la mano libera, ma ne uscì solamente un pacchetto di fazzoletti e una bustina di biscotti che avrebbero dovuto accompagnare il suo caffè prima dell'inizio della lezione. Guardò di nuovo il musicista e dalle sue labbra screpolate uscì una nuvoletta di respiro caldo.

Facendo attenzione a non disturbare, il biondino arretrò di due passi e lasciò nella custodia del violino il bicchiere e i biscotti. Tornato in piedi, s'incamminò di nuovo, ma una voce sconosciuta lo costrinse a voltarsi un'ultima volta.

-Grazie mille, con questo freddo ci voleva.- sorrise il violinista, ringraziandolo ancora tramite i suoi occhi verdi come le foglie in primavera.


	19. 19 Black and red

**Titolo** : Black and red  
 **Autore** : Lib89  
 **Genere** : Dark, Sovrannaturale  
 **Rating** : Giallo  
 **Personaggi** : Axel, Roxas  
 **Avvertimenti** : AU, One-shot, Shonen-ai

 **Black and red**

Si svegliò di soprassalto, calciando via le lenzuola. Con un gemito di dolore, Roxas si chinò su se stesso, abbracciandosi il torace per raggiungere la schiena con le dita. Carezzò la pelle sudata e sibilò a denti stretti quando i polpastrelli sfiorarono il tessuto cicatriziale che gli sfigurava il dorso. Nonostante gli anni passati, a volte doleva ancora, quasi fosse lì da pochi giorni.

Placato il respiro, ma non il tremore delle membra, il biondo si alzò dal letto per raggiungere la specchiera e il catino colmo di acqua fresca che avrebbe dovuto usare per le abluzioni mattutine. Si appoggiò con i palmi al solido mobile di legno e cercò di riacquistare padronanza di sé. Quel sogno… anzi, quell'incubo, lo aveva scosso. All'inizio sembrava un sogno qualunque, uno dei ricorrenti viaggi onirici che la sua mente malinconica e nostalgica gli imponeva di vivere durante il sonno. Rivedeva sempre le stesse cose: la loro casa in cima alla collina, immersa nel verde dei prati e l'oro dei campi, il sentiero che collegava ogni abitazione dalla chiesa del paesino fino alla stazione ferroviaria, e lui con il suo bellissimo sorriso, che lo aspettava a braccia aperte sulla soglia.

Quella notte il sogno era stato identico ai precedenti, finché il paesaggio non era cambiato. Il sole era diventato nero come il prato e il cielo da azzurro era diventato rosso sangue, lo stesso che gli imbrattava la schiena e che si portava via la vita del suo Axel -quella vita che l'Organizzazione aveva deciso di distruggere per il suo bene, così avevano detto. Ma in quell'incubo era finita diversamente.

Da morto, Axel si era rialzato, gli occhi bianchi e le dita protese per riprendersi ciò che gli era stato portato via. Dopo aver compiuto la propria vendetta, quell'essere si era chinato anche su di lui, gli aveva respirato sulla bocca quasi volesse rubargli l'anima con un soffio, e gli aveva piantato le lunghe unghie nere nella schiena, al centro della cicatrice come se volesse cancellare il marchio di chi l'aveva ridotto in quel modo.

Scuotendo il capo per cancellare le immagini di quell'incubo fin troppo vivido, Roxas immerse le mani nel catino e si bagnò il viso con l'acqua fresca. Il liquido corse sulla sua pelle accaldata, scivolando sul collo e sul petto nudo, dandogli immediato sollievo, che lo fece sospirare. Alzò le palpebre e portò lo sguardo sullo specchio dalla cornice finemente intarsiata, illuminata appena dai pochi raggi di luna che facevano capolino dalle fessure delle gelosie. Sua zia Aerith aveva gusti davvero discutibili, pensò il biondo osservando ogni dettaglio floreale del legno, risalendo fino alla cima della cornice, su cui sorgeva un volto inespressivo circondato da folti capelli ondulati e solcato da una lacrima -che gli ricordò terribilmente i tatuaggi del suo Axel.

Nel momento in cui identificò quel dettaglio, una goccia cadde dalla punta del suo naso fin nel catino, con un tintinnio sommesso, facendolo sobbalzare. Dandosi del fifone e chinando la testa, prese un profondo respiro e si appoggiò alla cornice con entrambe le mani. Poco dopo, sollevò lo sguardo sul proprio riflesso e gelò.

Una mano pallida come la morte gli accarezzava il mento e la guancia, mentre l'altra si posava sulla sua spalla, risalendo lentamente dal petto e tracciando il percorso con gli artigli. Intanto, alle spalle della sua immagine riflessa, il viso di Axel comparve dal buio dello specchio, gli occhi bianchi e i capelli rossi illuminati dai flebili raggi lunari.

Trattenne il fiato un istante e sbatté le palpebre.

Di fronte a sé, Roxas vide solo il proprio riflesso, nessuna traccia della creatura frutto dei suoi incubi più recenti. Il sospiro di sollievo, però, gli morì in gola quando la presa sul suo mento si fece più salda e gli artigli neri si piantarono nella carne della sua spalla.

Il biondo si girò lentamente e quando vide l'orribile ghigno che deformava il volto del suo Axel, il suo mondo si tinse di nero e rosso sangue.


	20. 20 You go to my head

**Titolo** : You go to my head  
 **Autore** : Lib89  
 **Genere** : Erotico, Romantico  
 **Rating** : Arancione  
 **Personaggi** : Axel, Roxas  
 **Avvertimenti** : AU, Lemon, One-shot  
 **NdA** : Ebbene eccoci alla fine, il cerchio delle pic si chiude. Come sempre accade, per noi scrittori è sia una soddisfazione che un dispiacere finire una fic. Vederla finita è una gioia, perché il prodotto finito ti rende orgoglioso del tuo operato, però ti dispiace non poterci più lavorare, vorresti continuare per l'infinito e oltre (?), ma se è vero che il ferro va battuto finché è caldo è anche importante saper mettere la parola fine.  
Ringrazio tantissimo chi mi ha seguita fin qui, leggendo e/o commentando, preferendo e/o seguendo, e chi mi ha sostenuta e aiutata dietro le quinte durante la stesura di ogni storia. Grazie mille a tutti! Poi beh, si ringrazia tantissimo Nijuukoo per le immagini che ha saputo creare, perché senza di esse, la raccolta non sarebbe mai esistita. Buona lettura!  
 **NdA2** : Per accompagnare la lettura consiglio "You Go to My Head" di Chet Baker

 **You go to my head**

Premette l'ultima lettera sulla tastiera della macchina da scrivere e poi con un sospiro si accasciò sulla poltrona -o meglio, la sedia con le rotelle a cui doveva mettere un cuscino nuovo, perché quello a lui tanto caro ormai era ridotto a una distorta versione di ciò che avrebbe dovuto essere. Gettò uno sguardo all'orologio e, se possibile, la sua stanchezza incrementò: erano le sei passate, stava lavorando a quell'articolo da più di cinque ore. Si passò una mano tra gli arruffati capelli biondi, stupito che nessuno avesse varcato la soglia del suo ufficio per così tanto tempo. In realtà, si accorse che oltre al mormorare della radio non c'erano altri rumori. Probabilmente la segretaria era passata a salutarlo e lui non se n'era neanche reso conto.

Prese un lungo respiro, stiracchiandosi, e si disse che forse era ora di alzarsi e andare a casa. Qualcuno, però, gli fece cambiare i piani appena stabiliti. Un solo colpo al bordo della porta e il visitatore inatteso entrò, prendendosi il permesso da sé e chiudendosi l'uscio alle spalle subito dopo, la chiave girò due volte, come a ricordargli che non gli sarebbe sfuggito. Roxas alzò gli occhi al soffitto, prima di riportarli sul detective che l'aveva appena sequestrato. Senza il soprabito, Axel gli apparve in tutto il suo elegante e sensuale aspetto: il corpo magro fasciato alla perfezione dal completo gessato e dalla camicia candida, su cui svettava la cravatta rossa, come le ciocche di capelli tenute a bada dal fedora grigio; gli occhi verdi come smeraldi fissi su di lui, che ricambiavano il suo esame con uno identico -forse più famelico- e le labbra fini impegnate a prendere gli ultimi tiri di una sigaretta di cui si scoprì assurdamente geloso. Osservò attentamente le dita, i polpastrelli dell'indice e del pollice, che si stringevano attorno al filtro per scostare appena il mozzicone e le labbra che si schiudevano appena, espirando una boccata di fumo grigio, che coprì il suo viso per poi svanire nell'aria dell'ufficio.

Il biondo aggirò la scrivania con lentezza studiata, appoggiandosi al bordo, mentre l'altro spegneva la cicca nel posacenere posato sul mobiletto lì accanto e tornava a fissarlo con uno sguardo acceso di desiderio e un sorriso strafottente.

Sospirando, si tenne al bordo della scrivania con la mano sinistra, la destra si teneva salda alla schiena dell'uomo dai capelli rossi chino su di lui, impegnato a invadergli la bocca. Mugolò quando sentì le dita di Axel slacciargli i pantaloni, in risposta il bacio si fece più vorace e Roxas avvertì un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena. Continuava a dire al suo amante che doveva smettere di fumare, ma quello ogni volta rideva e lo baciava, rammentandogli quanto lo facesse impazzire avere sulla lingua il suo sapore misto a quello acre del fumo. Roba da perderci la testa, e il giornalista l'aveva persa molto tempo addietro.

Il contatto col legno freddo della scrivania lo fece sussultare e schiuse appena gli occhi resi blu dalla libidine, chiedendosi quando i pantaloni gli erano finiti alle caviglie. Con attenzione, la macchina da scrivere e la lampada furono spostate, la stessa premura non fu riservata ai fogli e al giornale che furono spinti con poco riguardo sulla poltrona dall'altra parte della scrivania, e la schiena del biondo prese il loro posto il momento seguente.

Era capitato altre volte che s'incontrassero di nascosto in quell'ufficio, ma fare l'amore sulla scrivania per Roxas era eccitante come se fosse la prima. Il rischio di essere scoperti da qualcuno, nonostante l'accortezza del detective che per deformazione professionale era più prudente del normale, lo eccitava ancora di più, gli dava alla testa. Esattamente come il respiro roco del rosso contro il suo orecchio e la mano che si muoveva sulla sua erezione allo stesso ritmo delle spinte. Si aggrappò con più forza alla schiena dell'altro, coperta dal gilet -la giacca era stata dimenticata appesa allo spigolo dell'archivio-, quando quello stesso ritmo aumentò, facendogli perdere completamente il contatto con la realtà.

Quell'ultimo bacio rovente gli aveva lasciato le labbra gonfie e arrossate, il respiro corto e gli occhi mezzi chiusi, persi in quelli del suo amante, ancora accesi dal desiderio.

-Cielo, Roxas…- soffiò Axel, sfiorandogli la guancia con il dorso delle dita. -Sento di non averne mai abbastanza di te… Mi fai impazzire.- disse, tornando alla conquista della sua bocca.


End file.
